krzeszowicefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Struktury religijne
thumb|240px|Sala Królestwa Świadków Jehowy w Krzeszowicachthumb|240px|Sala Królestwa Świadków Jehowy w Nowej Górze-Łanach Struktury religijne – artykuł przedstawia historię działalności wspólnot wyznaniowych działających na terenie Krzeszowic i okolicy. Historia Pierwsza wzmianka o kościele w Krzeszowicach pochodzi z 1337 roku. Według Jana Długosza w II poł. XV w. stał drewniany kościół św. Marcina. Kontrowersje pomiędzy proboszczami o przynależność parafialną wsi ciągnęły się latami, np. podczas wizytacji z roku 1598 zanotowano, że o zwierzchnictwo nad Pisarami spierali się plebani z Rudawy i Paczółtowic. W XVII w. karmelici z klasztoru w Czernej żyli w zatargu z miejscowymi dziedzicami, które - zdaniem owych mnichów - prawie jedną jaskinią łotrowską stały. Zakazali swoim poddanym z innych wiosek pod karą pieniężną jakichkolwiek kontaktów z mieszkańcami Radwanowic. W księgach parafii rudawskiej zanotowano w 1597 roku imię prostytutki Katarzyny, działającej przy tamtejszej łaźni. Mnisi nie mogąc ścierpieć, że ich poddani, głównie bogaci kamieniarze z klasztornych kamieniołomów, obracają się w jej towarzystwie uważali, że zamiast odbywać grzeszne wizyty u niej, mogli posiedzieć w klasztornej karczmie przy piwie. Mnisi narzekali, że ich poddani zamiast trunku przystojnego i posiedzenia uczciwego, kartami się o pieniądze bawią. Hazardzistów karano surowo - wymierzano im po 30 postronków plag w obecności gromady. W 1644 roku doszło do gorszącego, wieloletniego procesu pomiędzy karmelitami z Czernej, a plebanem w Paczółtowicach o kamieniołom marmuru w Dębniku. Pustelnicy nie chcieli się zgodzić na darowizny tamtejszych mistrzów kamieniarskich dla plebana. Przeor karmelitów o. Ksysus, wtargnął do domu mistrza i ukradł dobytek, by on nie trafił na paczółtowską plebanie. Aż do roku 1805 klasztor był pustelnią i wierni nie mieli do niego wstępu. Po wyłączeniu kościoła spod klauzury Czerna stała się miejscem kultu św. Rafała Kalinowskiego i Matki Boskiej Szkaplerznej, której obraz znajduje się w kościele. Kościół pobierał dziesięciny, meszne i inne opłaty. Na tym tle często dochodziło do krwawych konfliktów, zwłaszcza gdy ktoś był biedny, a pleban bezwzględnie żądał należności. W 1832 roku i 1840–1844 powstał neogotycki kościół według projektu Karla Friedricha Schinkela, którego wykańczanie trwało do 1874 roku. We Frywałdzie wybudowano w roku 1863 kapliczkę, w której chrzczono dzieci a także i dorosłych. W latach 1851–1625, z inicjatywy dziedzica Adama Świerczowskiego, kościół w pobliskiej Sance był zborem kalwińskim. Pod koniec XIX w. przy obecnej ul. Wąskiej 1 w Krzeszowicach jako modlitewnia dla żydowskich kobiet powstała synagoga. Po wojnie budynek przebudowano na potrzeby remizy strażackiej. Obok powstała też druga synagoga została zbudowana pod koniec XIX w., jako modlitewnia przeznaczona wyłącznie dla mężczyzn wyznających judaizm, (przy ul. Wąskiej 4). Podczas II wojny światowej hitlerowcy zdewastowali wnętrze również tej synagogi. Po zakończeniu wojny została przystosowana do potrzeb magazynu, a potem prywatnej rozlewni napojów. Obecnie wykorzystywana jest jako ośrodek kulturalny. W okresie międzywojennym miejscowi Żydzi stanowili ok. 20% ogółu mieszkańców. W 1921 roku było w mieście 2409 katolików, 12 ewangelików, 1 grekokatolik oraz 506 wyznawców judaizmu, którzy w czasie II wojny światowej zostali wysiedleni z miasta, a wielu zginęło w obozach koncentracyjnych. Po II wojnie światowej we Frywałdzie istniał niewielki zbór Wolnych Badaczy Pisma Świętego, grupa ich wyznawców istniała również w okolicach Nowej Góry. Grupy te w późniejszych czasach przestały istnieć, a wielu z ich członków zostało Świadkami Jehowy. W latach 50. XX w. powstała pierwsza grupa Świadków Jehowy, którzy rozrastali się liczebnie. W latach 90. XX w. powstały ich Sale Królestwa w Krzeszowicach oraz w pobliskim Rudnie i Nowej Górze-Łanach. Obecnie na terenie gminy funkcjonują ich trzy zbory, ok. 300 wyznawców (głosicieli). Kościół rzymskokatolicki Krzeszowice Krzeszowice są siedzibą dekanatu Krzeszowice w skład którego wchodzi 13 parafii Kościoła rzymskokatolickiego, w tym jedna w mieście, do której należą mieszkańcy: osiedla Czatkowice (1019 wiernych); Krzeszowice (8456); Nawojowa Góra-Gwoździec (335) i osiedla Żbik (424), razem: 10 234. *'parafia św. Marcina'. *'Historia'. Została utworzona przed rokiem 1325. Kościół św. Marcina w Krzeszowicach wybudowany w latach 1832-1844, konsekrowany w roku 1874. Mieści się przy ul. Grunwaldzkiej 1. Msze św. w niedziele i święta, sob. 18; ndz. 6.30, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, (IX-VI: 1. i 3. niedziela miesiąca 13), 18. Od 2009 roku trwa budowa nowego kościoła przy ul. Żbickiej. *'Dom Księży Misjonarzy' - Centrum Duchowości Rodziny Wincentyńskiej "Vincentinum", ul. Nowa Wieś 8. *'Historia. '''20 maja 2007 roku kard. Franciszek Macharski w kaplicy pw. św. Wincentego a Paulo poświęcił Ośrodek. *'Dom Sióstr Miłosierdzia'''- ul. Nowa Wieś 59. *'Historia'. Siostry Miłosierdzia przybyły do Krzeszowic 11 października 1909 roku na zaproszenie hrabiny Krystyny Potockiej. Rozpoczęły one prowadzenie ochronki od 1910 roku. W roku 1958 przedszkole przejął Caritas, nadal było jednak prowadzone przez zakonnice. W latach 1962-1991 istniało w nim przedszkole państwowe. Od owego roku ponownie przez zakonnice. Pozostałe miejscowości gminy Krzeszowice *'Parafia Wniebowzięcia NMP – Filipowice' *'Parafia Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego – Nawojowa Góra' *'Parafia Zesłania Ducha Świętego - Nowa Góra' Erygowana w 1313 roku. Msze święte: niedziela: 7.00, 9.00, 11.00, 16.30 (sobota 18.00 – zimą 17.00). *'Parafia św. Faustyny Kowalskiej – Ostrężnica' *'Parafia Nawiedzenia NMP – Paczółtowice'. Zabytkowy gotycki drewniany kościół typu zaskrzynieniowowięźbowego. *'Parafia św. Jakuba Apostoła – Sanka' *'Parafia św. Katarzyny – Tenczynek'. Erygowana została w XIV w. Swoim zasięgiem obejmuje wsie Tenczynek i Rudno. Opiekę nad nią sprawują księża diecezjalni. **'Kościół św. Katarzyny w Tenczynku.' Najstarsze wzmianki o kościele drewnianym pochodzą z 1598 roku. Znaczne jego modyfikacje rozpoczęto w roku 1728. Konsekrowana 6 sierpnia 1748 roku przez sufragana krakowskiego, bp Michała Kunickiego. 6 sierpnia 1998 roku, w 250. rocznicę konsekracji kościoła odbyła się uroczysta msza koncelebrowana. Kaplica pw. św. Rafała Kalinowskiego w Rudnie - msza święta: niedziela 10:15. *'Parafia św. Maksymiliana Kolbego – Wola Filipowska'. Erygowana w 1980 roku. **W 1977 roku kardynał Karol Wojtyła poświęcił kamień węgielny oraz akt erekcyjny pod kościół. W tym samym roku biskup Stanisław Smoleński poświęcił plac po budowę. Została zakończona w 1983 roku, kiedy to dokonano konsekracji. *'Parafia św. Marii Magdaleny – Zalas' *'Klasztor w Czernej' **W klasztorze karmelitów bosych, w którym czczona jest Matka Boża Szkaplerzna i św. Rafał Kalinowski. Został ufundowany jako erem w 1629 roku przez Agnieszkę z Tęczyńskich Firlejową. Klasztor ma plan czworoboku o wymiarach 70x70 m, w centrum którego znajduje się kościół. Do zabudowań przylega cmentarz. Kompleks znajduje się w Dolinie Eliaszówki i niemal z wszystkich stron otacza go leśny Rezerwat przyrody Dolina Eliaszówki. Nazwa doliny pochodzi od płynącego jej dnem potoku Eliaszówka. Druga nazwa doliny – Dolina Eliasza – pochodzi od imienia biblijnego proroka Eliasza, którego imię nosił ojciec duchowny Klasztoru w Czernej znajdującego się na zachodnich zboczach doliny. Dawniej na terenie doliny istniało kilkanaście pustelni, obecnie istnieje jeszcze odnowiona pustelnia św. Agnieszki i kilka ruin innych pustelni. W dolinie kilka źródeł: ocembrowane Źródło proroka Eliasza, Źródło proroka Elizeusza (miejsce to ma symbolizować biblijny teren nad potokiem Kerit (Dolina Kerit), gdzie prorok mieszkał w grocie, pił wodę ze źródła i był karmiony przez kruka i Źródło św. Józefa. *'Dom Sióstr Miłosierdzia w Tenczynku' *'Dom Sióstr Najświętszej Duszy w Siedlcu' **W 1766 roku karmelici bosi postawili w Siedlcu dwór. 30 października 1947 roku dwór wydzierżawiło, a następnie kupiło Zgromadzenie Sióstr Najświętszej Duszy Chrystusa Pana z Krakowa. *'Dom Sióstr Karmelitanek Dzieciątka Jezus w Czernej' Świadkowie Jehowy *'Sala Królestwa - Krzeszowice, ul. Kościuszki 49' **''zbór Krzeszowice'' ' **'zebrania: **'czwartek 18.30, niedziela 10.00'. * Sala Królestwa - Nowa Góra- Łany 468 **''zbór Ostrężnica'' **'zebrania:' **'czwartek 18.30, niedziela 10.00' *'Sala Królestwa - Rudno 229' **''zbór Tenczynek'' ' **'zebrania: **'środa 18.30, niedziela 10.00'. *'Historia'. W roku 1891 Charles Taze Russell w czasie swej podróży koleją z Wiednia przez Kraków do Lwowa przejeżdzał przez Krzeszowice, gdzie w pociągu prawdopodobnie dzielił się z podróżnymi informacjami religijnymi. Regularna działalność na terenie miasta rozpoczęła się w latach 50. XX w. Pierwsza grupa początkowo uczęszczała na zebrania do Nowej Góry, gdzie istniała w owym czasie grupa wyznawców, którą zainteresowali współwyznawcy z Trzebini. Grupa wyznawców powstała również w Tenczynku. Młodzi męźczyźni za odmowę służby wojskowej byli skazywani na kary więzienia w zakładach karnych m.in. w Krakowie, Wadowicach i Trzebini. Działalność wydawnicza ich publikacji była przez jakiś czas prowadzona konspiracyjnie w jednym z ukrytych ośrodków drukarskich na terenie gminy. W latach 60. XX w. powstał zbór Nowa Góra-Ostrężnica. Wiosną 1969 roku powstał w Krzeszowicach samodzielny zbór. Od lat 70. XX w. w okolicznych lasach - w czasie owego zakazu - latem organizowano coroczne kilkusetosobowe tzw. konwencje leśne, a zebrania prowadzono w mieszkaniach prywatnych współwyznawców. Niektórym wyznawcom udało się wyjechać na kongresy poza granice Polski — w roku 1980 i 1981 do Wiednia. W 1982 roku wyznawcy z okolicy skorzystali z jednodniowego zgromadzenia w chrzanowskiej hali sportowej. Od roku 1983 coroczne zgromadzenia dla tutejszych wyznawców organizowano już na krakowskich stadionach. W owym roku na coroczną Pamiątkę śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa (później też niektóre zebrania) dla krzeszowickiego zboru organizowano w salach RSZiZ, KOK-u, a także Ogrodu Działkowego "Kolejarz". W roku 1984 krzeszowicki zbór został podzielony na drugi zbór - Tenczynek. Od roku 1986 krzeszowicki zbór korzystał z zebrań w tymczasowej sali na os. Ćmany. W 1989 roku na międzynarodowy kongres w Chorzowie wyznawcy ze zborów z gminy Krzeszowice przez 3 dni dojeżdżali specjalnym pociągiem. Od lat 90. XX w. już bez przeszkód delegacje z tutejszych zborów mogły uczestniczyć w kongresach międzynarodowych w wielu krajach europejskich, oraz gościło delegatów zagranicznych i grupy współwyznawców z innych regionów kraju, biorących udział w kongresach okręgowych. W latach 90. XX w. powstały ich Sale Królestwa w Nowej Górze-Łanach (1987), w pobliskim Rudnie (1990) i Krzeszowicach (1995). W 1994 roku w trzech zborach na Pamiątce śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa było obecnych na terenie gminy ponad półtysiąca osób . W następnych latach wyznawcy z gminy korzystali ze zgromadzeń w krakowskich halach i na stadionach - w listopadzie 1992 roku w hali w Olkuszu, a ze zboru Ostrężnica - również z hal w Chrzanowie, oraz Libiążu. W 2008 roku otoczenie Sali Królestwa w Krzeszowicach było prezentowane w miesięczniku Twój Ogrodnik jako wyjątkowy przykład zadbanego ogrodu. Od roku 1999 miejscowi wyznawcy z terenu gminy Krzeszowice korzystają ze zgromadzeń w Centrum Kongresowego w Sosnowcu, latem 2011, 2012 i 2016 roku kongres regionalny odbył się na krakowskim stadionie Cracovii, latem 2017 roku na stadionie Wisły, a w sierpniu 2018 oraz 2019 roku w Tauron Arena Kraków. Kościół Zielonoświątkowy w RP *Zbór Kościoła Zielonoświątkowego "Słowo Życia" w Krzeszowicach Kategoria:Religia Kategoria:Krzeszowice